The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting position. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting position of a movable object in a device and using the same for controlling the device.
The apparatus, the system and the method for detecting a position and/or an intensity of emitted light may have a sensor array in a compartment for detecting an intensity of emitted light from a light source in a compartment. The sensor array may emit a light, may detect a light, may detect a temperature of air and/or may detect a pressure of air in the compartment. The intensity of emitted light which may be detected by the sensor array may correspond to a position of a movable element within an interior of the compartment. A microprocessor may determine and/or may calculate the position of the movable element within the compartment based on the intensity of emitted light detected by the sensor array. The intensity of the emitted light may be based on an amount of the emitted light which may not be absorbed by an interior of the compartment and/or by the movable element. The microprocessor may monitor strength of the emitted light from the sensor array for compensating or for correcting the sensor array based on the strength of the emitted light from the light source. An output device may be connected to the microprocessor and/or may display information based on the intensity of emitted light detected by the sensor array, a pressure of air in the compartment, a temperature of the air in the compartment, the position of the movable element and/or the strength of the emitted light from the light source.
It is, of course, generally known to measure and/or to detect a position of a movable element in a compartment. The position of the movable element in the compartment may correspond to a location of a machine element which may be connected to and/or may be attached to the movable element. The machine element may be, for example, a piston in a cylinder or a tab connected to a machine part. Monitoring of the position of the movable element in the compartment may lead to detection of irregularities within the machine element or machine part as well as an indication of the overall efficiency of the machine element or machine part. Also, monitoring the position of the movable element may enable the detection and/or calculation of the speed of the machine element or machine part.
Typically, a first sensor in the compartment or adjacent to the movable element must contact the movable element to detect, to determine and/or to measure the position of the movable element with respect to the compartment. The position of the movable element in the compartment may correspond to a position of the machine element and/or the machine part with respect to the compartment. A second sensor may be required to be attached to, to be connected to and/or to contact the movable element, the machine element and/or the machine part to increase an accuracy of the first sensor for detecting and/or for measuring the position of the movable element.
However, contact between the movable element and the first sensor may cause the first sensor to inaccurately detect and/or to inaccurately measure the position of the movable element in the compartment. Further, contact between the movable element and the first sensor may damage and/or may destroy the movable element and/or the first sensor. As a result, the first sensor may be inoperable and/or may inaccurately detect and/or may inaccurately measure the position of the movable element in the compartment. Moreover, contact between the second sensor and the movable element, the machine element and/or the machine part may damage and/or may destroy the second sensor, the movable element, the machine element and/or the machine part. As a result, the second sensor may be inoperable and/or may be incapable of increasing the accuracy of the first sensor.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting a position and/or an intensity of emitted light. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting a position and/or an intensity of emitted light which may have a sensor array in a compartment for detecting a position of a movable element in the compartment. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting a position and/or an intensity of emitted light which may detect and/or may measure an intensity of emitted light unabsorbed by an interior surface of the compartment and/or by a movable element in the compartment. Still further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting a position and/or an intensity of emitted light which may have a sensor array and/or a microprocessor to calculate and/or to determine a position of a movable element in a compartment based on an intensity of emitted light in the compartment.
Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting a position and/or an intensity of emitted light which may not require contact between a sensor array and a movable element in a compartment to determine the position of the movable element in the compartment. Also, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting position of a movable object in a device and using the same for controlling the device.